What happen, Rin?
by Asuka minami
Summary: Belakangan ini Rin selalu menolak tiap kali Len mengajaknya pulang bareng. Ada aja alasannya untuk menghindari Len. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Rin?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san. Perkenalkan, aku Asuka minami. Readers dan Authors lainnya boleh manggil aku Asuka-chan #biarlebihakrabgitu. Aku author baru di FFn ini, salam kenal ya. Ngomong-ngomong, ini FF pertamaku, jadi maaf kalo agak aneh. Mohon kritik dan sarannya~ #membungkuk.

**Title : What Happens Rin?**

**Summary : Belakangan ini Rin selalu menolak tiap kali diajak pulang bersama oleh Len. Ia selau punya berbagai alasan untuk menghindari ajakan Len. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance. **

**Rated : T**

**Author : Asuka minami**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Vocaloid is belong to Yamaha Crypton **

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, OOC, E YD belum memenuhi syarat, typos bertebaran, de el el termasuk dalam bagian fanfic ini.**

**Kesamaan ide mau pun cerita bukanlah kesengajaan, oke? ;)**

**Enjoy it and Happy Reading!**

Normal POV

Ting tong ting tong

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berdengung di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana cara angin menyampaikan pesan pada seseorang(?) segera mengakhiri pelajaran pada hari itu.

Setelah Kiyoteru-sensei keluar dari ruang kelas IX-D, murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Len Kagamine yang dari tadi sudah menunggu waktu ini dari tadi segera menghampiri meja Rin Kagami yang berada udua meja di depannya.

"Rin, ayo pulang sama-sama." Kata Len dengan bersemangat.

"Maaf Len, aku ad janji dengan seseorang." Rin yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya menjawab tanpa menoleh. Len kecewa.

"Dengan siapa?" Kata Len tanpa menaruh minat pada pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Seseorang." Jawab Rin jelas, singkat, tapi tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja seseorang, tapi siapa?" Suara Len naik 1 oktaf diakibatkan otaknya mulai dikerumuni(?) gelombang elektro magnetic yang memberikan sinyal penasaran dikepalanya. Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat dan menatap Len. Yang ditatap malah balas menatap. Rin kemudian berpaling dan kembali beralih kepada buku-bukunya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Rin dingin.

KRAK!

Len langsung berubah menjadi batu karena mendengar kata-kata Rin tadi. Rin tidak mengacuhkan reaksi Len yang terlalu 'hiperbola', ia segera keluar kelas setelah selesia memberskan buku-bukunya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Len kembali normal dan menyadari ia tinggal sendiri di ruangan itu. Lelaki berambut honeyblonde itu segera mengejar Rin yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas.

"Tunggu, Rii..!" Len segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu di koridor ia menemukan koin 500 perak #eh, salah salah! Len segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat perempuan dengan warna rambut yang sma dengannya itu sedang tertawa. Tapi bukan cuma itu, ada seorang pria berambut biru disampingnya, yang ikut tertawa bersama Rin.

'Siapa laki-laki itu?' batin Len tidak senang. Ia berniat menghampiri kedua insan itu dan mengacaukan 'momen bahagia' mereka. Tapi baru saja ia akan melangkah, Len segera mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki bermata azure itu memandang tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Perepuan berbando seperti telinga kelinci itu tiba-tiba dengan santainya menggandeng pria di sampingnya.

"Ri..n..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aah~ akhirnya fic ini sukse di apdet. Makasih buat readers yang mau ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic aneh ini, moga bias nambah pahala(?)#what!?pahala? hehehe..

Dan ini dia balasan ripiunya, makasih sebelumnya udah mau ngasih perhatian(?) lebih ya..

**YamiRei28 **Hahaha,, iya,, Len-kun jadi kasihan banget,,iya, ini udah dilanjutin, silahkan dibaca. ya, silahkan :3

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi **disini ceritanya Len sama Rin hanya sekedar teman biasa,, klo mengenai sikap dingin Rin, itu (masih) menjadi rahasia saya, Tuhan, dan Rin saja, jadi ikuti sja pergerakan(?)nya ya jelas kaito dunk, masa Kaiko sih? Heheeh.. Ini udah apdet, silahkan dibaca

**~Disclaimer~**

**Vocaloid is belong to Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**-Warning—**

**Fanfic ini mengandung typo(s), EYD yang belum memenuhi syarat, dengak kecepatan alur yang masih terus dipertanyakan(?) karna remnya rusak(!), dan mungkin mengandung sedikit OOC. Diharapkan berhati-hati dengan efek sampingnya, yakni berupa : galau, marah-marah gk jelas, de el el**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Len's POV **

`_Ada apa ini? Apakah ada yang salah dengan mataku?`_

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Sakit. Kemudian aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, tapisemua tetap sama. Rin masih bersama lelaki itu. Dan.. DIA MENGGANDENG TANGANNYA!

_`Mengapa mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata?`_

PLOK

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hijau tersenyum padaku.

"Sedang apa disini, Len-kun?" Tanya Gumi ramah. Aku gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"E..etto.. Ini mau pulang.. hahaha .." aku tertawa hambar.

"Ah, kebetulan, aku juga mau pulang. Tapi Rin-chan pulang bersama Kaito-Senpai. Kita pulang sama-sama aja ya." Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kami berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Rin dan Kaito-sialan itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Sementara Gumi berceloteh ngalor-ngidul gk jelas, aku terus memperhatikan Rin yang terlihat beberapa kali tertawa dengan pemuda biru disampingnya. Membuat siang yang panas di hari ini menjadi semakin panas.

"..en! Len! Kamu baik-baik saja?" Gumi tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku.

"A..aduh! Sakit tau!" aku meringis kesakitan, pipi kananku sepertinya memerah.

"Ada apa? " Tanyanya heran. Aku sangat kesal melihat wajah innocentnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Aku langsung saja meledak tanpa berfikir lebih jauh lagi dan langsung memarahi Gumi. Perempuan hijau itu tampak terkejut dengan gertakanku.

"Go..gomen ne.. Habis dari tadi Len-kun bengong aja, aku fikir ada apa-apa…" suaranya memelan, Gumi menunudukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya, menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa bersalah. Aku memutar bola mataku.

_`Haah.. dasar cewek!`_

"Sudah. Lupakan saja, ayo kembali jalan." Aku kembali berjalan. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku menatap Rin yang juga sedang memperhatikan kami. Kami saling berpandangan, tapi hanya sesaat saja. Karna setelah itu Rin segera memalingkan wajahnya.

_`Ada apa sih dengannya!?`_

Moodku semakin buruk saja.

"Tadaima.." aku melepaskan sepatuku tanpa meletakkannya ditempatnya. Setelah itu aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Capek.

"Okaeri.." Terdengar suara feminin menyahut dari dapur. Lalu sang pemilik suara keluar, dan aku merasa sekarang ia sedang memperhatikanku dengan death-glare nya.

"Len..?"

"Iya neechan?" aku menjawab ogah-ogahan. Tapi Lenka-neechan tidak menjawab. Aku mengerti. Suara dengan penekanan pada namaku sudah cukup menyiratkan bahwa ia marah padaku. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan segera membereskan sepatuku yang berantakan. Setelah itu aku melangkah dengan gontai ke kamarku. Lenka-neechan yang tadi marah-marah karna tingkahku yang memang tidak pernah mau tau dengan kerapian rumah, kini menatapku dengan heran.

"Ada apa Len? Kau skait?" aku tidak menjawab. Hanya mesuk ke kamar dan segera membanting pintunya -tentunya- denga kasar. Setelah itu tanpa aba-aba apa pun lagi segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Berdiam diri terus-trerusan membuatku selalu teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang. Sikap Rin yang dingin. Pemuda biru bersamanya -yang disebut Gumi sebagai Kaito-senpai-. Dan juga kebersamaan mereka.

**End Len's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Arghh! Sial!" Len merengut tidak jelas. Kemudian ia duduk dan melonggarkan dasi seragam yang dari tadi masih bertengger di lehernya.

**Drrrt! Drrrtt!**

Tiba-tiba handphone milik pemuda yang sedang galau itu bergetar, menandakan ada email masuk.

**From : Mikuo The Cool Prince**

**To : Kagamine Len**

Woi, Shota! Kemana aja kau!?

Anak-anak udah pada nunggu di lapangan basket nih.

Kau yang buat janij, malah kau yang gk datang?

Len menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini tim basketnya ada pertandingan denga tim basket dari sekolah kota sebelah. Bukan pertandingan resmi sih, hanya semacam latihan gabungan gitulah.

**From : Kagamine Len**

**To : Mikuo The Cool Prince**

Gomen, aku lupa. Hahaha

Ntar lagi aku kesana

**Sending—**

Setelah ia membalas email dari Mikuo, Len tertegun sesaat ketika menatap display hapenya. Gambar Rin dan dirinya yang sedang memakai kostum beruan—yang disetting si empunya hape sebagai wallpaper- menarik ingatannya kembali ke festival beberapa bulan lalu.

"_Lihat, lihat. Lenny imut kan? Dia terlihat semakin shota!" Rin tertawa sambil terus merekam Len yang terlihat sibuk melepaskan diri dari kostum nista itu._

"_emang dari dulunya udah shota." Mikuo yang memakai kostum negi(?) menimpali dengan nada sarkastik._

"_Rin! Jangan merekamku! Mikuo! Sialan kau! Aku bukan shota! Ugh,, gimana cara melespaknnya nih? –Ribet banget!"_

_Rin tetap tertawa, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Len. Mikuo hanya duduk sambil menopang dagu, melihat kegilaan Rin yang membuat Len tampak semakin bodoh._

"_Rin-nee.. sudahlah.. kasihan Len-kun meronta-ronta(?) seperti itu." Gumi yang dari tadi memperhatikan Len kesusahan menjadi tidak tega dan segera memperingatkan Rin. Yang diperingatkan hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Ah, biarkan saja dia seperti itu Gumi-chan. Orang cool seperti dia sekali-kali harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang konyol."_

_Mikuo yang mendengarkan percakapan dua gadis beda warna rambut itu segera berdiri dan protes pada Rin._

"_Jangan menggunakan kata 'cool' untuk cowok shota seperti dia—Mikuo nunjuk Len-. Kata 'cool' hanya untuk pangeran Mikuo ini!" mikuo membusungkan dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Rin sweatdrop. Gumi tidak mendengarkan karena ia sedang membantu Len. Melihat tindakan Gumi yang (terlalu) cepat. Rin segera menghentikannya._

"_Tapi Rin-chan.." Gumi ingin bicara, tapi Rin segera memotong kiata-kata Gumi._

"_Baik, baik. Aku akan segera menghentikannya. Jadi Gumi-chan tenang saja." Rin tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia beralih pada pangeran narsis yang masih membanggakan dirinya sendiri._

"_Mikuo-kun, tolong ambilkan foto kami." Rin memberikan handphonenya pada Mikuo. Perempuan bermanik ocean itu segera memeluk lengan pemuda disampingnya dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari tangannya yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Len? Yaah,, mau tidak mau ia harus tersenyum, atau wajahnya paling kusut akan tersebar ke seluruh warga Crypton School melalui email Rin._

Tiba-tiba lamunan Len buyar ketika ia merasakan ban sepedanya tertahan oleh 'sesuatu'.

"Mau kemana, Len?" suara yang sudah cukup familiar baginya itu membuat ia menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Dan mendapati senyum sarkastik seseorang disana.

"Eehh?"

**~TBC~**


End file.
